Driving Miss Swan
by FoxxyJ
Summary: Bella suffers from an intense driving phobia but wants to get her licence. Can her driving instructor teach her to overcome her fears behind the wheel? AH ExB OOC Fluffy fun One Shot.


"**The Indies First Time Writer Challenge" One-Shot Contest**

**Title: Driving Miss Swan**

**Pen Name: FoxxyJ**

**Primary Players: Edward and Bella**

**Ratings: MA / NC-17 AH OOC**

**Word Count: 6300**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. They belong to the great SM.**

**I hope you enjoy this fluffy bit of fun. Please don't take this too seriously as I know a lot of it is impossible. Just enjoy.**

**I would like to give a huge THANK YOU to Project Team Beta. They helped me so much, and I learnt heaps from my first submission. You guys rock!**

**And, before you comment on my crazy spelling, I'm from the land down under and spell things the same way as the lovely RPATZ does, so don't get annoyed.**

* * *

**Chapter 1. First Gear**

_Damn Emmett and his stupid football injuries! I have better fucking things to do with my Saturday afternoons than run his driving school; _I thought to myself as I pulled up outside a small white house.

I was in one of his driving school cars, and felt like a moron as it was.

_If anyone sees me in this crap excuse for a car, he'll have a lot more to deal with than a sprained ankle!_

Being a few minutes early, I started to read the info sheet on my next student. Someone with impossibly tiny handwriting had completed it. It was almost as if they thought that by writing so small it would somehow disappear off the page.

Full Name: Swan, Isabella Marie (please just Bella)  
Age: 22  
Number of previous driving lessons: 4 half  
Previous driving history: Nothing I want to even think about. Safe to say none that will actually help me get my licence.  
Number of learner's permits: 5

_Holy hell! This girl has had FIVE learner's permits. What have I gotten myself into? Please God may I survive today._

A tiny tap on my window alerted me to her presence. There in the sunlight was the most timid looking creature I had ever seen. She was wearing a pale pink cotton blouse, a soft cream knee-length skirt, and flat sandals. Again, I got the impression that she didn't want to be noticed, or even seen for that matter. She also looked like she was slowly turning a nasty shade of green. I quickly got out of the driver's seat.

"Hi, Miss Swan? I'm Edward Cullen. I'm -"

"Edward?" She looked confused and momentarily made eye contact with me. "I must have misheard you on the phone." She spoke so softly I had to lean towards her, and watch her lips to be sure she was speaking at all.

"No, you were probably expecting Emmett, my brother. He was injured playing football, and can't drive for a month." _A month, ugh, I'm gonna kill him myself. No, then I'll be giving lessons for eternity…._

"I'll be taking his weekend lessons in the meantime. I hope that's okay with you?"

She nodded her head while still staring at her shoes. If I didn't know better, I would say she was about to burst into tears, or vomit, or maybe even both. I helped her into the car and saw that everything was adjusted to her height before sliding into the passenger side.

"So, Miss Swan, before we start, I'd just like to ask a few questions about your previous experience."

She was clutching the steering wheel looking dead ahead and deathly pale, almost as if she'd seen a ghost. The tension in the car was incredible. Just watching this girl was making _me_ nervous.

"I'm curious. How can you have four-and-a-half driving lessons?" I asked quietly.

She was now staring at her tiny hands folded neatly in her lap.

"No, it's not four-and-a-half lessons. It's four HALF lessons," she stated simply.

"Um, would you care to explain that?"

"It's quite simply really. I've never actually completed a lesson, and wassubsequentlybannedfromeachofthoseschools," she mumbled.

"I'm sorry?" _Did she just say BANNED from driving schools? I'm gonna kill Emmett._

"Look, three of them were minor accidents, but that dog _wasn't_ my fault! It wasn't!" Her voice had almost risen to a normal level by the end, and for a split second she made eye contact.

_Dog? Holy crap I hope this seat belt works…..shit, I'm not wearing one, would it be too obvious if I suddenly put it on now? Yes, wait till she starts the engine. Be cool Cullen, you can do this. What harm can come to you in an hour?_

After going over the basic features of the car, and explaining how I would conduct the lesson, we ever so slowly eased onto the road. Ms Swan was sweating bullets. If I didn't know better I would say she was absolutely terrified which was in turn making me sweat, and I couldn't help but stare at her. I wanted to reach out and smooth the heavy frown creasing her forehead.

Then, just as we ground into second gear, she jumped and swerved into the gutter. I grabbed the dashboard for support as I was thrown against the window from the severe angle of her turn.

"What on earth are you doing?" I said, louder than I should have.

She blushed the darkest crimson I've ever witnessed, again looking at her folded hands and whispered, "There was a car approaching."

_Mother of fuck_

"Miss Swan, that car has its own lane, and was nowhere near us." _Stay calm, Cullen. Do not lose it with her._

"I'm sorry Mr Cullen," she whispered to her hands again. "You seem very nice and I'm sorry you got stuck with me."

My heart sank at her hushed apology. _I'm an ass_. She's nervous enough as is, and I'm just making her feel worse. The idea hit me that she needed time away from other cars. So I suggested we go to the supermarket parking lot three blocks away. At this time of day the parking lot should be a ghost town - perfect for absolute beginners.

There were a few cars parked near the entrance to the store so I suggested we drive around the outer lanes, and practice cornering and changing gears. The car lunged and jumped all over the place as she clung to the wheel with a death grip. I noticed that when she cornered her hands never actually left contact. She was trying to turn using the 10 to 2 position which not only was downright dangerous but made it impossible for her to corner smoothly.

"Miss Swan, you need to let go of the wheel when you turn."

"Oh no! Bad things happened when I let go of the wheel last time. I won't be doing that again."

"No, seriously, you need to let the wheel slide around in your hands, or you'll never be able to turn a corner whilst staying in your lane. Trust me."

That's when disaster struck. She looked over to me like I was a two-headed alien, and our eyes met. Her eyes were warm, dark chocolate, and momentarily free of fear. They were so beautiful.

A woman's scream bought me back to reality, and I looked ahead in time to see an old man with his overloaded shopping cart shimmying across our path. When she saw him, screams filled the car and for some unexplained reason, she accelerated. It was total confusion, and as the instructor, I should have been in control. The car lurched forward, and I swear the old man's eyes doubled in size. Instead of trying to pick up his pace and get out of our way, he turned and faced us standing his ground.

_What the fuck, you crazy fucker._

With a bone crunching thud, and an ear piecing screech of metal on metal, I regained the use of my brain, and jammed my foot on the duel brake. "BELLA", I yelled. We came to a halt with an irate pensioner clinging to the windscreen wipers like some new age hood ornament. Imagine a wrinkly old garden gnome complete with beady eyes, nose squished to the windshield just waiting for you get out of the car!

_Fuck, Mother Fuck, I'm fucked!_

"STAY," I growled as I exited the car. I swear I heard the scrunching of a paper bag and very heavy breathing.

For a seemingly empty parking lot, the crowd of elderly shoppers that gathered was impressive. Who knew Senior Citizens could tweet! Words of apology gushed from my mouth as I removed our mumbling hood ornament and got him upright again. His trolley was wedged beneath the front wheel, and I had no idea how I was to get the remains of the cart out without removing the bumper! Luckily our pesky gnome was made of strong stuff. After fleecing me of $378.75, the exact contents of my wallet, he was shuffling off once more. Disaster averted, mostly.

_Fucking kamikaze witch woman!_ My impeccable driving record was now tainted!

By the time I had removed the front fender, extracted the cart, and tidied the broken head light glass and groceries, Bella was securely strapped into the passenger seat waiting innocently like nothing had happened.

_Witch, fucking driving record smashing WITCH!_

I got behind the wheel.

"DO. NOT. SPEAK. TO. ME. CLEAR?" I snarled. I took the following silence as a yes.

As I was driving what was left of the car back towards Bella's place, I couldn't help but notice how calm she had become. She was gracefully sitting next to me with one leg tucked under her body, and was watching me intently. She was actually trying to make eye contact with me!

_What the fuck? Is this the same girl that tried to pimp our ride geezer-style earlier today?_

My anger slowly dissipated as I started taking in everything about her out of the corner of my eye. Now that she didn't have a heavy frown creasing her forehead, and her skin had a slight pinkish, healthy glow, I realised she was actually quite beautiful. Long, dark lashes surrounded her rich, brown, smiling eyes. Her eyes were actually smiling at me. If I hadn't witnessed what had just taken place in the parking lot, I would actually describe her as adorable.

We pulled into her driveway.

"Bella, um, I can't help but notice that, um, I'm not really sure how to word this. . ." I started.

"Edward, it's okay. You're wondering if I have a split personality, right?" She said with a hint of amusement like it was a common occurrence.

"Bella, 10 minutes ago in this very car you were on the virge of a nervous breakdown, and now you are completely calm and relaxed."

"I have an intense driving phobia," she said without shame.

I looked into her eyes, and just waited for more. I was intrigued by this wisp of a woman before me: a tornado only moments ago and now a gentle harmless breeze.

"When I'm in the passenger seat of a car, I'm completely fine, normal. But the moment I get behind the wheel, it starts. I'm convinced I'm going to harm other people and the panic attack begins. Hell, it even starts once I book my lesson. I feel like I can't breathe; it's awful. To make matters worse, each time I do get behind the wheel, "incidents" like today always occur. Then, that only makes my fear worse. Negative outcomes, as my therapist calls them, just intensify my problem."

"Bella, don't you think you could have mentioned this before we started the lesson?"

"You didn't know? Oh Edward, I'm so sorry. I explained all this to Emmett on the phone," she said trying to hide a smirk.

_Mother fucker of fuck! He is such a dead man walking!_

I started to laugh as we both realised that Em had set me up big time.

"You know Edward I really must thank you for being so kind and polite to me."

"Wait a minute; I was hardly kind or polite, Bella. In fact I've been a complete ass to you."

"No, you have been a gentleman. You should hear what some of the other instructors have said to me. I've never actually finished a lesson without being in tears. You were really gentle with me." She was positively beaming, and I realised how kissable her lips were.

_Get your mind out of the gutter you fucktard arse monkey!_

Bella sat there staring intently at me. I was wondering what was going through her mind when she suddenly turned a violent shade of red, and quickly looked out the window. I kept watching her, and when she snuck a peek at me, I raised my eyebrows in question at her.

"Um, I guess it's my turn to not know how to word this," she mumbled still bright pink and almost glowing now. She was playing with the edge of her skirt, and I watched her tiny fingers make folds in the material.

"Look, after acquiring my first hood ornament I'm pretty much ready for anything, Bella."

She took a deep breath, and totally floored me with what came out of her mouth.

"My therapist thinks the only way to help me overcome my phobia is through "positive reinforcement" while behind the wheel. I know I've just met you and everything, but if anyone was to make me loosen up, so to speak, I'm sure it would be you."

_Loosen her up???? Fuck shit fucker fuck WHAT? Surely her mind is not where mine is currently running wild you sick fuck!_

I was at a loss for words. What could she possibly mean by that? I sure as hell wasn't going to make any suggestions in case she simply meant me telling her how great she was for putting the car in first gear. Was she really suggesting something more explicit?

"Oh Edward," she gushed as the crease returned to her forehead. "Forgive me if I've offended you. I'm so sorry. Please forget I said anything. I always get a bit of an adrenaline rush after I survive another lesson, and it made me voice what I wouldn't normally even dare."

"If you're suggesting what I think you are, then I'm certainly NOT offended. Let's get that clear for a start. But could you please tell me exactly what you are suggesting here before I get a sexual harassment suite slapped against me?" I smirked.

The tension that had momentarily reappeared vanished, and she smiled up at me blushing ever so slightly this time.

"You see, I've never done anything "enjoyable" in a car before. My therapist Dr C thinks that with my level of fear, only a major endorphin rush would be able to distract me. I've also been single for a while now, and never had the opportunity to try out his theory. I'm not asking you for sex, Edward. Relax. Just a sexual distraction of sorts." Her blushed started to intensify again.

_Praised be sweet Jesus in heaven! Emmett, I'm gonna recommend you for freaking sainthood._

Grinning from ear to ear I grabbed my clipboard and pencil. "Right, so this time next week good for you?" _Eager much, Cullen?_

Bella started bouncing up and down in her seat, grinning like a Cheshire cat. I took that as a yes. She seemed to float out of the car filled with happiness. As she was about to close the door, she leaned in and spoke quietly.

"You now I've never had a second lesson. You're gonna be my first, Edward," and she skipped off towards her house laughing.

_Down Boy! I'm a fucking monkey on a spring!_

___________four days later ______________

My mind had done nothing but think of "positive reinforcement" techniques to try on Bella this weekend in the front seat of my car. I already had a plan for where we would go, but I needed her to be in the right frame of mind also. I toyed with my phone for over an hour before hitting the send button.

**Wear a skirt again and a low cut top – Edward**

Two minutes later….

**Also sexy underwear. I need you to feel good - Edward**

Thirty minutes later, still no response.

_Fuck! _

___________ three days later _____________

Since the driving school car was still at the shop, I arrived at Bella's in my Volvo. I had struggled internally with this all week. Em didn't have any spare cars for me to use, and I had never _ever_ let anyone else behind the wheel of my Volvo. Yet, the thought of Bella breathing hard, and hopefully, moaning my name in a tacky arsed cheap import was wrong. Nothing but my Volvo would do for that honour.

I was anxious about the texts I had sent. She still hadn't acknowledged them, and I worried that I had overstepped the boundaries; boundaries that hadn't officially been set as yet, but obviously Bella had other plans. Maybe she wouldn't even show today, regardless of whether it was her "first second lesson" or not.

She was now ten minutes late. _Fuck!_ Do I go to the door and make a bigger fool of myself, or do I just drive off and forget this crazy shit? My phone beeped, and I grabbed it like my life depended on it. Utter relief flooded me when I saw Bella's name in my inbox.

**Is that you in the gorgeous silver car? – Bella**

Shit, I'd forgotten to tell her I wouldn't be in the instructor's vehicle. I looked up to see her fucking skipping again towards the car.

_This girl is gonna be the death of me._

She was wearing a dark khaki, mini skirt with a tighter than fuck black v necked tank!

_Amen, and halleluiah! Fuck, do I have condoms in my wallet? Gutter Cullen – no sex – get out of the fucking gutter!!_

I drove us out of town and along the highway for a bit. There was a gorgeous meadow off an old logging trail that we could use to practice in until we were happy these "new techniques" would ensure the safety of the local senior citizen population. Bella was looking far too excited from the passenger seat. She had this adorable grin that just couldn't be wiped off her face, and the fact that we were starting out somewhere safe and secluded made her even more relaxed.

We pulled up in the short grass and got out. Standing, facing each other in front of my car, I put my hands on her shoulders and bent down a little to look her in the eye.

"Bella, I want you to feel as comfortable about this as possible. All I'm going to do is whisper instructions in your ear, and I want you to trust me. If I say anything that makes you feel uncomfortable, then you need to tell me. Okay? Please, you must tell me."

She looked me straight in the eye, and I could tell the fear was starting to build in her. Her body was slowly stiffening, and she was losing colour again. She started to take deep breaths in through her nose and out through her mouth. I kept my hands on her shoulders trying to draw the tension out of her.

"Ok, if you say anything that makes me feel negative, I'll honk the horn. Deal?" She had obviously been planning this as much as I had.

"Deal."

As she buckled herself into the seat, I notice a hint of blood red satin peak out of her tank. An image of her sitting in nothing but matching blood red satin lingerie in my front seat flashed inside my eyelids.

_Holy fuck, Cullen you need blood to your brain to give coherent instructions! _

_Not that brain, your other brain, fucker!_

Since we were in the meadow, there was no need for seat belts. I leaned across the centre consol and draped my arm along behind the head rest. I moved in closer so that my lips were just behind her ear. Bella's eyes widened at my close proximity, and she turned to look out the windshield taking in deep, heavy breaths once more.

"Okay, close your eyes. I want you to sit quietly, and think of nothing but you and me." I paused while I watched her shoulders ease into the seat. "Good girl, now, work with me. I want you to imagine that every part of the car you touch is actually me." She was about to open her eyes and look at me but I put a stop to that. "No Bella, keep your eyes closed, and just do as I say. Focus. I want you to reach your hands forward, and grab the wheel. Imagine you are grabbing my shoulders while you look down upon me." I wanted her to imagine she was straddling me, but didn't know if that was going too far to voice out loud. I figured I would let her work out the only way she could possibly be looking down at me while holding my shoulders on her own.

"Rub my shoulders, Bella. Yeah, that's right, rub up and down my arms too." She was now sliding her hands all over the wheel, and I swear she was actually caressing the steering wheel. I was sure she was with me on the visual, but I needed to test her a little more.

"Bella, I want you," I paused intentionally, and she seemed to hold her breath, "I want you to lower your hand and gently tweak my hard nipple." My voice was a breathy whisper only an inch from her ear. I'm sure she could feel my breath on her neck. I was worried I had moved things along too quickly when a small smirk appeared on her lips in the rear vision mirror, and she ever so smoothly placed her hand on the ignition and started my engine! She was with me on the visual. Excellent!

"Oh yeah Baby, that's how I like it," I purred, "…nice and slow. Now, take your hand, and gently grab my shaft." Fuck, I knew I was really pushing her boundaries now, but I couldn't think of any other way of doing this without actually having my way with her.

Bella let out a small gasp, and then sucked her bottom lip into her mouth. The pink flush appeared, but she dropped her hand wrapping her tiny fingers around the knob on my gear shift. My cock sprang to life as I was right there with her in this visual driving fuckery.

"Play with me Bella. Feel me."

She reached forward and slowly ran her hand down my gear shift. That cheeky grin was back and I noticed her breathing had changed. Up and down she stroked before circling my knob. All I could see was her little thumb drawing lazy circles on my head as she held my cock. Now I was having trouble breathing. I adjusted my clipboard to cover my straining erection in case she cheated and opened her eyes. It was going to take all my self control not to lean in and run my tongue up her neck and graze on her ear.

_Do NOT touch her Cullen. Stay! Focus!_

"Okay Baby B when I tell you to kiss me, I want you to give me some acceleration. And when I say lick me, I need some clutch." She was now grinning like a Cheshire cat again, nodding her head. Bella was enjoying this and so the fuck was I. Her body was completely relaxed, and I knew that she had totally forgotten she was actually behind the wheel of a car.

"Give me a soft little kiss, B girl, heat my engine up a little." She gently tapped the accelerator and revved the car. "Yeah, you know how I like it. Now I want a long full lick while you ease my shaft into first." My blood was beginning to boil, and the heat that was emanating off my body was making me sweat. How can we only have been at this for a few minutes?

"Remember we're all alone out here and nothing is near us baby. So keep your eyes shut, you're safe with me. Now ease off on the licking and kiss me again." Bella did exactly as she was instructed, and we gentle eased into first gear and started to move forward. I may have gotten a little too enthusiastic when I moaned out, "oh yeah, B. Kiss me more, now lick long and hard and pull me down into second."

Bella's lips parted and she seemed to be panting, completely oblivious to the fact that she was operating a car with her eyes shut. My driving plan was working, but it wasn't solving the increasing ache in my jeans.

I needed to combat her fear of turning the wheel without letting go of it. I thought if she could turn the wheel while resting her hand on the gear shift it would be a good start. "Baby B, I need to you stroke me some more while your kissing me. Yeah, gently use your hand up and down, oh yeah. That's it; now ease us around to the left baby. Grip my shoulder and ease me left." To my complete amazement she held the gear shift while slowly turning the wheel one handed. She was driving so smoothly and all with her eyes closed.

"Oh, so good. Now set me straight and grab both my shoulders. Ease off on your delectable kisses and lick me some more, yeah, that's a girl. Don't forget to give my shaft the attention it needs into third. Kiss me Bella, kiss me more."

"Edward," she gasped still keeping her eyes tightly shut. "This is the first time I've made it to third base, I mean gear. Oh my god."

"B, we're gonna go all the way, baby girl. Slow down on the kisses and lick me like you want. Now pump me into fourth, beautiful, and tongue kiss me hard." She threw the car into fourth gear, and we took off across the meadow. Luckily it was one acre of soft, flat grass to glide across. We practiced turns some more before I slowly bought her back down through all the gears as we slowed to a stop.

My control was at its max so I leaned in and gently placed a tender kiss on her temple. Bella was hot under my lips and clearly aroused. If I didn't know better I would say she had a post orgasmic glow to her. What I would give to touch her right now!

I sat back in my seat to give myself some distance from her. She smelled amazing in the confines of my car. I arranged my trusty clipboard, and told her to open her eyes.

"I can drive," she screamed. "I can actually do it!"

"Oh yes you can," I smirked, hoping things wouldn't get awkward between us.

"Remind me to take you for a ride more often." She winked at me.

Bella on an adrenaline high was a force to be reckoned with. This sexy, confidence exuded from her very being, and she was impossible to refuse. The next thing I knew she had convinced to me let her hit the asphalt. This time, naturally, she needed to keep her eyes open, but I told her to stay with the visual and trust what her body was feeling.

I had to buckle up which meant I wasn't as close to her ear to whisper my indecent instructions. I got as close to her as possible though and we hit the road. To my utter astonishment, Bella was driving like a pro. She was calm and handled the car perfectly. She looked like a picture of happiness, and I couldn't think of a better way to spend a Saturday afternoon.

We were making good speed along the highway. She had eased into fourth, and even though we were under the speed limit, I let her feel her way since we were the only car in sight. That was until we rounded the next bend and saw a fucking giant logging truck lumbering towards us.

The minute she saw it the panic appeared across her face.

"Edward, help me." She panted. She was starting to hyperventilate before my very eyes. Her entire body language had changed back to that frightened girl from last week. She clung to the steering wheel, knuckles turning white as she was dragging air into her lungs.

"I don't want to die."

"Focus, we are in the meadow, just you and me, and you are going to continue driving straight ahead and it will just pass us by B. You can do this." The truck was now about 50 metres from us, and thankfully, we would pass it on a straight stretch of highway. All she needed to do was stay in her lane and we would be fine.

I noticed we were drifting closer to the centre line. I took my eyes off the road momentarily and notice Bella had her eyes clenched shut. She wasn't breathing.

"Open your fucking eyes," I yelled.

"I can't watch, I can't do it. Help me!" She was panicking.

Without thinking I leaned across and squeezed her bare knee. We were halfway over the centre line now and the truck was blasting its horn at us. Bella's eyes shot open. She looked at me, filled her lungs with air, and looked towards the oncoming semi.

"Touch me higher." It was a command that both out lives depended on.

In a split second my hand was under her tiny skirt and brushing against soft satin. Knowing I had to relax her fast, I immediately began stroking as much of her as I could access rather aggressively. She opened up her legs slightly as I continued my assault before she melted into the seat.

"Yes," she moaned and within seconds we were back within our lane, the truck horn quit its monstrous blaring, and we glided past without incident.

My hand still under her skirt gently applying pressure, I instructed her to exit onto the next logging trail. We drove along until it turned away from the highway so we were out of sight. Bella stopped the car on the tree line and before she even killed the engine she jumped over the centre console, and was straddling my hips.

"You saved our fucking lives," she breathed against my neck as her tiny fingers wound into the hair behind my neck. "I'm wound so tight. First your words in the meadow, and then the truck, I need a release," she whispered almost pleading.

_Fucking yeehaaa!_

I couldn't believe my fucking ears. Was she really asking me to make her cum? Without a word I grabbed the bottom on her tank and began lifting it over her torso. B leaned back, raised her arms and I threw it in the backseat. She was absolutely glowing. The contrast of the blood red satin on her milky white skin had my cock hard in an instant. I wanted her everywhere on me at once. My restraint had shot out the window after that truck had narrowly missed us, so I eagerly started to unbutton my fly.

As I wrestled with the second button, I was startled by a loud honk on my car horn. I looked up to see her sitting back with one hand pressing against the centre of the steering wheel.

The disappointment must have registered on my face as she chuckled, "No silly. I don't want to stop, I'm sick of imaging so _I'm_ driving _you_ this time!" She took both my hands by the wrist and lifted them behind my headrest.

"Hold on handsome."

If a life threatening adrenaline rush turned sweet Bella into a sex hornet then we were taking up cliff diving!

She watched me from under her lashes as she undid the buttons of my shirt and jeans, freeing my erection. Her eyes widened slightly at the sight of it, and then her torture began. She slowly trailed her tongue down my bare chest and sucked my nipple hard. At my intake of breath she sat up with a smug little grin and whispered, "Now your engine's started, let me see if I can remember how to get you into gear."

_Fucking vixen_

She repeated back to me every one of my indecent instructions as she played it out on my body. Licking, sucking, kissing, grinding, pulling, and teasing. My control was fucking gone! If she didn't take me soon, I was going to embarrass us both.

"Bella, please! I'm not gonna last with you teasing me much longer," I begged.

She ceased grinding against me and raised herself a little. Then holding my cock steady with her left hand she began to lower her hips towards me.

"Ready for overdrive, Edward?" _Fuck_

"Your underwear," I stuttered. And with one smooth sweep she slid the tiny piece of her satin G to the side as I slid deep within her. We moaned in unison as she took the whole of me inside, so wet and aroused from our earlier meadow activities.

"Let me touch you. Fuck, please."

"Yes! Oh, god. So, good. Everywhere, I need to feel you."

The instant I had permission my hands were on her hips as I tried to go deeper. Somehow I needed more. Desperation was starting to take over so I pulled her face to mine as I kissed her like my life depended on it. My tongue roughly entering her mouth but she met me with all the force I was giving her. My other hand was vigorously massaging her satin covered breast: kneading and twisting her nipple in time with my hips thrusts. She was clinging to my shoulders trying to anchor herself to my cock.

But it wasn't enough. I couldn't get where I felt I needed to be even though she was riding me deep and hard. The intensity was claiming her as well. I could tell from our position that our thrusts weren't hitting her where she needed. Bella was also becoming frantic as she searched for the pleasure that seemed just out of reach.

"Baby girl, ugh, fuck. I need more room. Fuck"

"The hood," she moaned between thrusts.

Where had this woman been all my life? Immediately I scooped her up, was out the car and in front of the Volvo. I laid her body back against the still warm, purring engine, her heels clinging to the back of my thighs as she pulled me over on top of her. Her hair was fanned out against the silver of the hood, my hands resting on either side of her head as I held my body just inches above hers. She smiled up me as I took in every inch of her perfect hungry, body.

"Drive me home! Fucking, drive me home fast!" I fucking loved this woman beneath me.

The fresh air cleared my head a little and I grabbed the condom from my wallet. Now, I was ready. I hooked my hands behind both her knees pulling her legs up and completely opened her up. With one easy thrust I was back inside her wet, silk centre. Instantly, I knew this position was what she needed. She closed her eyes and moaned loudly. Now I had room to thrust home, firm and fast. As I drove into her hitting her clit hard, she began chanting my name. Her muscles beginning to clamp and the vibrations from the running engine were only adding to the sensation of my thrusts.

"Oh B, fuck. I'm gonna come. You drive me insane."

With that she grabbed my ass and bought me down between her legs with all our combined strength. Her back arched, and I felt her orgasm release around my cock.

Unable to hold back any longer, I climaxed hard.

_Best fucking driving lesson ever._

I planted a couple of tiny kisses over her smiling face as I stood over her still open, panting body.

"Hmm, now that's what I call a hood ornament." I teased. Her laughter filled the air as she feigned offence and dropped her legs to the ground. I helped her to her feet before pulling her in hard for one last lust-filled kiss. This woman before me was incredible.

"Better get you home." I got behind the wheel and we headed back to town. As we drove I held Bella's hand, constantly bringing it to my lips even making her help me change gear. She giggled and rolled her eyes at me. Even though I hardly knew this girl, there was an odd familiarity between us. I knew she felt it also. We had been two consenting adults and there was no awkwardness. I felt at ease driving along with her by my side even though neither of us spoke. She was happy and I would bask in that for as long as she would let me. In no time, I was back parked outside her house. Where to now? I felt like I should be taking her out to dinner or something.

She sat up straight and tried to look serious. "So, Mr Cullen, considering today's progress, how many more lessons do you think I need?" The cheeky smile dancing behind her eyes.

"Well, Miss Swan, your driving skills today were quite impressive, but I'd hate to put a time frame on anything at this stage. I think it's best if we keep to a regular weekly routine for now. Same time next Saturday?" It was hard to look at her without laughing.

"Weekly? Hmm, I don't know." She opened the door and got out, closing it gently and bending down again to talk to me through the window. "I was thinking more along the lines of tomorrow at 10am, but if you think I'm too good already, Edward…."

I cut her off, "I'll be here at 10. You're right; you need a lot more practice."

As she started towards her house I called her back to me not wanting to let her go, "Now don't go getting too cocky, Miss Swan. We crossed a lot of firsts off your list today, but don't forget, you're still a virgin when it comes to reverse!"

A beautiful blush spread across her face as I drove away the happiest man alive.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for taking the time to read this. Let me know if I should write another lesson or two???**


End file.
